HOGWARTS IDOL!
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: When Hermione sees American Idol on TV during Christmas break, she decides Hogwarts needs a new popstar! NOTE: Skylar from my other story Bad Boy is in here too, so is a random character I made up, you can ignore her though, she will be gone.
1. A Discovery

The Next Big Thing

Summary: Hermione sees American Idol over Winter Break and decides Hogwarts needs to break out in song.

NOTE: I was in need of another character to make the contestant number equal, so I made an add in character, don't ask, honestly, but she is just like her brother, she's Ginny's age but she's of course, in Slytherin. I also added my other character Skylar from my story Bad Boy, so you might want to read that first!

Hermione went into the Griffindor common room after 2 weeks of holiday break in the normal world. She had a big idea. "Hey Harry Hermione's…." Ron said being cut off by Hermione. "I have the greatest Idea!" she exclaimed. "What?" Harry said curiously. "I saw a muggle television show while on break called American Idol," she said. "So?" Ron said. "I thought we ought to have a singing show like that, but instead of American Idol, call it, Hogwarts Idol!" she exclaimed. "Wicked!" Ron replied. "That sounds like fun but there is one problem, what are we to sing?" Harry said. "Well, I rode back to school with another girl in Gryfindor named Skylar and she had seen it too, and we were talking about it and she…" Hermione got cut off. "Get to the point!" Ron yelled. "Alright, We already laid down song choices." She retorted. "I'm going to put a sign up sheet on the announcement board in the main corridor and in our common room!" she said.

A week later it was time to collect the sign up sheets. Hermione read off the list of competitors to Harry and Ron. "Ok, so our line up is, Me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Skylar, Ugh, Malfoy." "And last but not least, Pansy. But we still need something, that would be judges and a host." "I've got an idea for your judges, Snape, my brother Percy, and that Ravenclaw prefect Penelope." Ron said. "That's great, we need a host, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked. "If your thinking having Lockhart as our host, then I am!" Harry exclaimed.

That Friday, everyone went into the great hall at 8:00 for the first official presentation of Hogwarts Idol. Where the teachers usually sit stood a large golden colored stage, and the ceilings were bewitched to turn a different color every 3 seconds. "Wow" Skye said. The tables had been turned into long benches with seat cushions to match the house colors. The students went behind the stage curtain. "Do you know what we have to do now?" Skylar asked. "No, but I am sure your not gonna leave us wondering!" Draco said with his signature smirk on his face. "Yes, I am, time to bewitch our wardrobe, watch." She said pointing her wand at herself, _Wardrobis Updatus." _Her uniform then turned into a paor of jeans with a lime green pinstripe down the side, and a green T-shirt with Teenage Millionaire scrolled on the front. "That's amazing!" Ginny squealed. "Do you want me to do yours next?" Skye asked. "Yes Please!" Ginny exclaimed. "Ok" she said. She performed the spell and Ginny's uniform turned into a denim shortsleeve jumpsuit. "Wow!" Ginny said. "Draco?" Skye said. "Fine." He replied. His turned into a white button up polo with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black loosely hanging tie, a studded black belt, and jeans, and high top converse. "Bloody Hell!" He yelled. "Wow, As much as I hate to say this, Draco, you look good." Hermione said. After they all had been equipped with a new wardrobe. It was time to go on. Up first………..Draco.


	2. Draco,Ginny,Hermione

Chapter 2: Draco, Ginny, and Hermione

Note: Here are the character's singing styles- 

**In order of performance-**

**Draco- Jesse Mcartney**

**Ginny- Aly and Aj**

**Hermione- Kelly Clarkson**

**Ron- Pete Wentz or Pierre Bouvier**

**Skylar- Hilary Duff or Cascada**

**Harry- Teddy Geiger**

**Pansy- Pink**

"Ok everyone, welcome to the first night of Hogwarts Idol!" Lockhart's voice was booking over the speakers. The students cheered. "Tonight you will see eight performances, then you will send an owl to me, with you vote, and the person with the least number of votes tommaro at 12:00 PM will be in the audience next Friday." He said. "Let's meet the Judges, First, Gryfindor's head prefect, Percy Weasly!" The crowed clapped and cheered. "Next, A Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater!" Penelope smiled and waved. "Last, your potions master, Professor Severus Snape!" The crowd booed and hissed as Snape rolled his eyes and took his seat. "First up, you know him, some of you hate him, give it up for, Draco Malfoy!" The whole first 3 rows of Slytherin seats were filled with Draco's "fangirls". They raised banners that read, Draco Rocks, Slytherin Pride, and We 3 Malfoy, as they cheered. The music started-

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you,_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too,_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain,_

_With or without you,_

_Baby, I don't understand, _

_Just why we can't be lovers,_

_Things are getting out of hand,_

_Trying to much,_

_But baby, we can win,_

_Let it go,_

_If you want me, girl let me know_

_I am down, on my knees,_

_I can't take it anymore,_

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you,_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too,_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain,_

_With or without you,_

_Baby, Don't miss understand,_

_What I'm tryin' to tell yah, _

_In the corner of my mind,_

_Baby, It feels like were running out of time,_

_Let it go,_

_If you want me, girl let me know _(When he said that, he went to his section of fangirls and put both arms in the air as if asking the whole group that question, and knowing them, they practically died.)

_I am down, On my knees, _(He well duh, got on his knees at the same section)

_I can't take it any-more,_

_It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you,_

_But when we are apart, I feel it too,_

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain, _(He put both hands to his head and shook his head as if symbolizing losing his mind or being in pain.)

_With or without you,_

_Tearin' up my heart and soul,_

_We're apart I feel it too,_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain,_

_With or without you._

_Tearin' up my heart and soul,_

_We're apart I feel it too,_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain,_

_With or without you._

_Tearin' up my heart and soul,_

_We're apart I feel it too,_

_And no matter what I do, I feel the pain,_

_With or without you._

Everyone cheered, his fans cheered and clapped. Backstage, the rest of the contestants cheered too, especially Skylar was clapping estatically. _"He looked so hot!"_, Skylar thought as she looked out on the boy that she had a crush on since first year. "Well," said Percy, "Your obviously are a hit with the girls." "Got that right" Draco replied glancing over at the 3 rows of Slytherin girls. "I enjoyed, that performance" he said. "Draco, one word, Amazing" Penelope said clapping. "It was….intresting, that's for sure" Snape said dully. "Alright, Draco Malfoy everyone!" Lockhart said getting on the stage. "If you want to vote for him, send an owl, to me stating, I want Draco Malfoy as our Hogwarts Idol!" Draco did his little begging thing from the song in the direction of the crowd. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, Next on Hogwarts Idol, Ginny Weasley-

_Do you believe in magic,_

_In a young girls heart,_

_How the music can free her whenever it starts,_

_And it's magic, if the music is groovy,_

_It makes you feel happy like an old time movie,_

_I'll tell you 'bout some magic it'll free your soul, _

_But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout a rock 'n roll,_

_If you believe in magic,_

_Don't bother to choose if it's jumping music, or rhythm and blues_

_Just go and listen, it'll start with a smile,_

_It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try,_

_Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to fight,_

_So while your out there, just blow your mind._

_If you believe in magic,_

_Come along with me,_

_We'll dance until morning,_

'_Till it's just you and me,_

_and maybe, if the music is right,_

_I'll meet you tommaro so late at night,_

_We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see,_

_How the magic's in the music and the music's in me._

_Do you believe in magic, yeah,_

_Believe in the magic of a young girls soul,_

_Believe in the magic of rock 'n roll,_

_Believe in the magic that can set you free,_

_I'm talking 'bout magic,_

_Do you believe in magic,_

_Do you believe in magic,_

_Do you believe in magic._

After the song was over, she walked over to the judging area. "Ginny, as your brother, you know I have to say this, but not only because I am your brother but because, That was great!" Percy said. "You did excellent, Bravo! I liked your song choice, The song goes perfectly for our school, the whole magic thing and all!" Penelope exclaimed. "I thought it was horrible," Snape began, "It was to peppy and entergetic." "Ginny Weasley!" Lockhart exclaimed, "Except from a bad review from Snape, are you feeling good tonight?" "Oh yes, that was fun!" she giggled. "That's great, If you want to vote for Ginny, send an owl to me saying I want Ginny Weasley as our Hogwarts Idol, but remember, please do not send your owl until the end of the show, Next, Hermione Granger!"

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

_Miracle_

_Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feeling's pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me_

_Miracle (x2)_

"Hermione, that was good, but, I would have picked another song though." Percy said. "I don't agree, I think it was amazing and I think we will be seeing you next week!" Penelope exclaimed. "I hated it." Snape blankly said. Hermione rolled her eyes as Lockhart appeared on stage, "If you want to vote for Hermione send an owl to me saying, I want Hermione Granger has our next Hogwarts Idol!" After we take a short break, Ron Weasley will take our stage!


	3. Ron, Skylar, Harry, Pansy

Chapter 3: Ron, Skylar, Harry, and Pansy

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"   
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

The crowd cheered. "Ron, That was awesome, can't wait to see what you'll blow our minds away with next week!" Percy said. "What he said!" Penelope replied. "I actually might have sort of liked it." Snape said. "Mr. Ron Weasley," Lockhart exclaimed, "Remember, if you want to vote for Ron, send an owl to me saying, I want Ron Weasley as my Hogwarts Idol, alright, let's give our attention to Skylar East!"

_All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands_

_This is for you_

_Ups and downs, highs and lows_

_And no matter what you see me through_

_My boyfriend, he don't answer on the telephone_

_I don't even know where the hell he goes_

_But all my girls_

_We're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through_

_Chorus_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(Oh, did you hear me say)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(Oh, did you hear me say)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(I'm talking about)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(I'm talking about love)_

_Say you'll be my girls for life_

_Girls for life_

_Oh, hold up, I need another one_

_I think you, you do too_

_Grab my bag, got my own money _

_Don't need any man in this room_

_My boyfriend, he'll be calling me now anytime_

_I need all my girls to keep him off my mind_

_So hold up, we need another one_

_What we got is all good_

_Chorus_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(Oh, did you hear me say)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(Oh, did you hear me say)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(I'm talking about)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(I'm talking about love...)_

_Love is an energy_

_Love is a mystery_

_Love is meant to be true_

_Love is a part of me_

_Love is the heart of me_

_Love is the best thing we do_

_Chorus_

_(I'm talk about...)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(Oh, did you hear me say)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(Did you hear me say)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(I'm talking about)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(I'm talking about love)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(Oh, did you hear me say)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O_

_(I'm talking about)_

_L.O, L.O, L.O, L.O.V.E._

_L.O, L.O, L.O (2x)_

_I'm talking about love_

"Skylar, I L-O-V-E –d your song!" Percy said. "Yeah, that was one of the best performances tonight." Penelope exclaimed. "You were saying L-O-V-E but I say H-A-T-E towards that song!" Snape hissed. Skylar stuck her tongue out at Snape and rolled her eyes. Snape looked as he could Avada Cadavra her right now he would. "Alright, let's bring out, Harry Potter!" Lockhart said trying to shove Skylar off the stage where she and Snape wouldn't kill each other.

_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet_

_As what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_What I feel about you._

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_and cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_Forgive me if I st-stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways_

_A thousand times, no more camouflauge_

_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_and cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_

_And create a mood I would_

_Shout out your name so it echos in every room_

_I would_

_That's what I'd do_

_That's what I'd do_

_That's what I'd do, to get through to you_

_Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_and cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

"That was ok, I thought you'd do better." Percy said. "I agree" Penelope said. "It was ok" Snape said. "Last off tonight, Pansy Parkinson."

_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls_

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there_

_Laughing loud so all the little people stare_

_Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne_

_(Drop a name)_

_What happened to the dreams of a girl president_

_She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent_

_They travel in packs of two or three_

_With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees_

_Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?_

_Oh where, oh where could they be?_

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_(Break it down now)_

_Disease's growing, it's epidemic_

_I'm scared that there ain't a cure_

_The world believes it and I'm going crazy_

_I cannot take any more_

_I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_

_That will never be me_

_Outcasts and girls with ambition_

_That's what I wanna see_

_Disasters all around_

_World despaired_

_Their only concern_

_Will they up my hair_

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)_

_(I like this, like this, like this)_

_Pretty will you me girl, silly as a lucky girl_

_Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!_

_Pretty would you me girl, silly as a lucky girl_

_Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!_

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

"Pansy, that was awesome!" Percy said. "You made such an awesome statement." Penelope said. "I actually liked that" Snape said. "Who will be going to the audience, find out tommaro on Hogwarts Idol" Lockhart said.


	4. THE FIRST ELIMINATION!

The First Elimination

Everyone gathered into the Great Hall on Saturday night for the first elimination of Hogwarts Idol. The contestants were very tense backstage. Draco kept re doing his whole number over and over and asking Ginny if she saw any mistakes, which didn't help Ginny's nervousy at all. Ron was pacing back and forth muttering "Dance, Dance. Dance, Dance" Hermione bit at her nails. Pansy kept re-applying lipgloss, and Harry just stared out at all the students from behind the curtains, he could see Lee Jordan, Fred and George, and Oliver Wood. Skylar paced in a circle and kept looking up at the ceiling. "Alright Guys, are you ready." Katie Bell called, wearing a head set, holding a clip board, and wearing a black T-Shirt that read, STAGE STAFF. "Here we go," Ron breathed. They all came out on stage to a roar of applauds. Ginny shrugged and smiled nervously. "Here are your Idols, but sadly, for one of them, the journey is ending here." Lockhart said. "Were going to narrow it down to a bottom three, ready, we'll start with Draco, You sang "Tearing Up My Heart", and you are not in the bottom three." Draco got up and took a deep breath, pumped his fist into the air and hissed, "Yes!" "Ginny, you sang "Do You Believe In Magic" and you are in the bottom three." Lockhart said. Ginny bit her bottom lip as she walked and stood beside Lockhart. "Hermione, you sang "Miracle" you are in the bottom threes." He announced. "Ron, You sang "Dance , Dance" you are not in the bottom three. "Skylar, you sang L.O.V.E., you are not in the bottom three., so that leaves Harry and Skylar, and Harry, you are in the bottom three, Pansy, you can take your seat with Draco and the others., I am about to announce one person that can go and sit down, that person is, Ginny." Ginny grinned and ran to sit beside Ron. "Our person leaving us tonight is, Harry." Lockhart said. The screen behind them now showed clips of Harry in practice sessions and on stage last night, in the background was "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter. "Next week, we'll see our favorite Idols come back and wow us with another of their favorite songs!" Lockhart said, "Come back to the Great Hall next Friday at 8: 00!


	5. Week 2 Part 1

Hogwarts Idol

WEEK 2

"Welcome Back To Hogwarts Idol!" Lockhart exclaimed. "This week, our contestants return to our stage for a hope at living out their dreams." The crowd cheered. "Let's get a move on with our show, with Miss Hermione Granger."

_Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,_

_How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,_

_All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA_

_Chorus_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA_

_Chorus_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha_

_Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'_

_Chorus_

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend_

The whole crowd cheered. "2 words Awe-Some" Percy said. "Woah" Penelope said. "Better than last week Miss Granger" Snape said. "Alright, Next let's go to Skylar" Lockhart said. Skylar came on stage in a Pink Denim jacket and Pink denim jeans with a black shirt with a huge pink guitar stretched across it. The music started.

_Do u feel this?  
I know you feel this  
Are u ready?  
I don't think so_

Somebody give me my truck  
So I can ride on the clouds  
So I can turn up the bass… like 

Somebody pass my guitar  
So I can look like a star  
And spend the cash… like

-Bridge-  
What u gonna do when the crowd goes "ayo"  
Why u standing on the wall?  
Music's starting everywhere!  
So why don't u just move along?

-Chorus-   
I see u looking at me  
Like I'm some kind of a freak (she looks dead back at Ron and Draco backstage then glances over at Snape and then back over at the two backstage and threw up her hands like "what")_  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't u do something?_

I see you looking at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't u do something? 

Now you all in my grill  
Cause I say what I feel  
Only rock to what's real  
Bump bump

But I can't do that with you  
I'll be here with my crew  
You can roll if you can   
Don't be a punk punk!

-Bridge-  
What u gonna do when the crowd goes "ayo"  
Why u standing on the wall?   
Music's starting everywhere!  
So why don't u just move along?

-Chorus-  
I see u looking at me  
Like I'm some kind of a freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't u do something?

I see you looking at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't u do something?

I see u looking at me  
Like I'm some kind of a freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't u do something?

-Instrumental- 

Uh huh

I see you lookin over here  
Can't you tell I'm having fun?  
If you know it like I know  
You would stop!  
Staring at us  
And get your own space  
And do something!

-Chorus-  
I see u looking at me  
Like I'm some kind of a freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't u do something?

I see you looking at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't u do something?

I see u looking at me  
Like I'm some kind of a freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't u do something?  
Do something!  
Why don't you do something! 

The crowd went wild, Harry, Fred, George, Seamus, Lee, and Neville were giving her a standing elvation, so were Crabbe and Goyle. Then they realized they were the only Slytherins that were clapping and they sat down. "Exclellent Job Skylar, that was amazing." Percy said. "We will be seeing you next week." Penelope said. Snape rolled his eyes and put up his hands and said, "You have never been easy to get along with, I give up with you all together." "Now let's bring out Ginny"

_I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average Jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you Titanic  
Underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle, gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle, gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle, gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle, gonna be myself_

Chorus  
I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang  
That you hear 'round the world  
and I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution

Some people see the revolution  
But most only see the girl  
I can loose my hard earned freedom  
If my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution  
I can learn to stand alone

Chorus  
And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang  
That you hear 'round the world  
and I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution

repeat Chorus

"That was awesome!" Percy said. "I loved it! Girl Power!" Penelope said. "I hated it, as I have hated all of your performances." "Ok…..Let's Go to Mr. Malfoy!" Lockhart said.


	6. Week 2 Part 2

Week 2 part 2

Draco came out on stage in a green polo and blue jeans and green converse.

_When I get you all alone _

_I'm gonna move in nice and close _

_Ain't nobody gonna interrupt my game _

_Ever since you've been hanging around _

_I've been trying to figure out _

_What I can say to you to get some play _

_Couldn't we do what we did last night again _

_Baby you and I'd be better than friends _

_Don't you think it's time we went a bit further? _

_Every night when we say goodbye _

_How can I help looking in your eyes? _

_Wondering why you and I haven't hit it _

_Can we get it on _

_Chorus: _

_I'm kinda faded but I feel alright _

_Thinking about making my move tonight _

_I can't pretend that you're only my friend _

_When you're holding my body tight _

'_Cause I like the way you're making it move _

_I like the way you're making me wait _

_At the end of the night when I make up your mind _

_You'll be coming on home with me _

_Yeah you know you got it _

_And you know I want it _

_I can't wait to take you home (you know you got it and I) _

_I don't want to be rude at all _

_I just want to be where you go _

_Think what we could do alone _

_Couldn't we do what we did last night again? _

_Baby you and I'd be better than friends _

_Don't you think it's time we went a bit further _

_Every night when we say goodbye _

_How can I help looking in your eyes _

_Wondering why, you haven't hit it _

_Can we get it on? _

_Chorus _

_I'm kinda faded but I feel alright _

_Thinking about making my move tonight (Move tonight) _

_I can't pretend that you're only my friend (oh yeah) _

_When you're holding my body tight _

'_Cause I like the way you're making it move _

_I like the way you're making me wait _

_At the end of the night when I make up your mind _

_You'll be coming on home with me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_I'm kinda faded but I feel alright _

_Thinking about making my move tonight (ooh...) _

_I can't pretend that you're only my friend _

_When you're holding my body tight (My body tight) _

'_Cause I like the way you're making it move _

_I like the way you're making me wait _

_At the end of the night when I make up your mind _

_You'll be coming on home with me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_I'm kinda faded but I feel alright (I'm kinda _

_faded but I feel alright if you want me) _

_Thinking about making my move tonight _

_I can't pretend that you're only my friend _

_When you're holding my body tight _

'_Cause I like the way you're making it move _

_(ooh..) _

_I like the way you're making me wait ( you're making me wait) _

_At the end of the night when I make up your mind _

_You'll be coming on home with me _

_Yeah, yeah yeah _

His Slytherin fangirls went ballistic, holding up new signs, and some of them wearing shirts that said, "MALFOY 4 IDOL" or "I **heart **Malfoy". "That was good, I liked last weeks better, but I can see your fans loved it!" Percy said. "You know it" Draco said. "Woah" Penelope said. "Interesting" Snape said. "Alright, Remember, if you want to vote for any of our singers , send an owl to me saying I want, insert Idol name here, as my Hogwarts Idol., let's bring out Pansy Parkinson everyone" Lockhart said. Pansy came out in black and red plaid pants with a snap front red t-shirt with a black camisole that was visible. She took a deep breath before putting the microphone to her mouth.

Memories are just where you laid them  
Dragging waters till the depths give up their dead  
What did you expect to find  
Was it something you left behind  
Don't you remember everything I said  
When I said

Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away  
And leave love bleeding

In my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding

Oh, hold me now, I feel contagious  
Am I the only place that you've left to go  
She cries that life is like  
Some movie black and white  
Dead actors, vacant lies  
Over and over and over again she cries  
Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away  
And leave love bleeding

In my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands  
In my hands  
Love lies bleeding  
And I wanted  
You turned away  
You don't remember  
But I do  
You never even tried

Don't fall away  
And leave me to myself  
Don't fall away  
And leave love bleeding

In my hands  
In my hands again  
Leave love bleeding  
In my hands  
In my hands again  
Ohh

The whole crowd was amazed. The whole lot of Slytherins gave a round of standing elvations. "Pansy, that was so amazing, it was beautiful how you turned such a hard rock song into a rock ballad." Percy said. "I totally agree, if I were allowed to vote, you would have mine!" Penelope said. "Parkinson, that was good." Snape said. "Next Up, and last for tonight, Ron Weasley." Lockhart said.

Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doin' just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab   
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go

And I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me   
Open up my eager eyes  
Cus i'm Mr. Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doin' just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go

Cus I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me   
Open up my eager eyes  
Cus i'm Mr. Brightside

I never  
I never  
I never  
I never

The crowd cheered. "That was great!" Percy said. "I Love that song!" Penelope said. "That was ok" Snape said. "That's all for tonight folks, until tommaro's elimination, Lockhart Out!" he said. When he said that, backstage, Ginny, Draco, and Skylar burst into a fit of laughter. "By the way," Lockhart exclaimed running back on stage, "Next week, is 80's Rock week! So get to picking that awesome song!" "80's!" Skylar exclaimed, "That is my favorite decade of music!" "Lucky You" Draco said while everyone piled out the backstage door to greet their flipping out peers.


	7. THE SECOND ELIMINATION!

The Second Elimination.

Everyone piled into the Great Hall for the second elimination. Lockhart came one stage, "As last week, the journey ended for Harry, it is going to end for someone tonight, as I stand here. We are going to put our final six into two groups, one is the bottom three, the other group is safe, Alright, the first group is Ron,Ginny, and Draco." They got on stage looking petrified, especially Draco and Ginny. Ron looked a little lethargic. "The next three are Skylar, Pansy, and Hermione, ok, we are going to pull threee people out of the audience to guess which group is going home." Crabbe, Fred, and Hannah Abbott came on stage. "Crabbe" Lockhart said. "Um, uh," Malfoy was giving him some deadly stares, "the second group" he said nervously. "Ok, Fred Weasley" Lockhart said. "Group 2" he said. "Hannah" Lockhart said. "Group one" she said. "Alright, we have 2 choices for group 2 and one for group 1, the actual bottom 3 is, group one." There were gasps of shock everywhere. "You three can be seated, now last weeks evictee would you come up here please" Lockhart said. Harry walked solemnly up to the stage. "Who do you think are the two safe people" Lockhart asked. "Malfoy" Harry said, smirking at Draco. "Was he right, Hogwarts has voted, Ron Weasley, you are leaving us tonight." Ron's eyes got big as the screen showed shots of him from last week and the week before that with "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter in the back ground once again. "Come back next week, as our fab five go back about twenty-five years to the eighties.


	8. Eighties Week Part 1!

Eighties

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Idol!" Loockhart said. "Tonight our contestantsare exploring the 1980's with songs from Bon Jovi, Queen, The Go-Go's and many more, So let's get started with our last man standing, Draco Malfoy!" Draco had on black leather pants a red shirt with black flames on the collar and red converse.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame, Darling you give love a bad name_

_  
An angel's smile is what you sell  
Chains of love got a hold on me   
When passion's a prison, you can't break free _

_  
You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done _

_  
Chorus:   
Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name _

_  
You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips   
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye _

_  
You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me   
The damage is done _

_  
Chorus _

The crowd went wild. "Draco, you never cease to amaze me, you always get up here and rock out, and everyone loves you! It's totally amazing, you've definatley got my vote!" Percy said. "Wow, that was great, for the last man standing , you totally don't let it get to you that you are constantly surrounded by girls, many guys would have cracked under the pressure, but you didn't, and for that, I applaud you." Penelope said. "That was really quite good." Snape said, his countenance not changing. "Thanks Everyone!" Draco said. "Now, let's get some Bohemian Rhapsody with Miss Pansy Parkinson" Pansy was a black and white leather jacket with a huge diamond cross on the right pocket. And a white tank top under it, jeans and black and white converse.

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.  
Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

Mama just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.  
Mama, ooh, Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.  
Mama, ooh, I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me.  
(Galileo.) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo, Galileo figaro  
Magnifico. I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go.  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia.) Mama mia, let me go.  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye.  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die.  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.

Any way the wind blows.

The crowd gave her a standing elvation. "For three straight weeks you have amazed us all! You were awesome." Percy said. Pansy blushed. "What made you choose this song, it's really hard, I didn't think anyone would have chosen it , when I saw it on the list, but you did." Penelope said, messing with her green chocker that was on her neck. "I liked the way the song told a story and how the guy was sorry for what he did." Pansy replied. "I liked it, my two Slytherins are killing the competition!" Snape said proudly. The crowd booed. "Ok, next up, we have Hermione Granger." Hermione came out wearing a sleevless denim jumpsuit with a huge diamond encrusted eagle on the back. Her black boots were tucked into her pants. Her hair was tied up in a curly ponytail with a black ribbon. 

I saw him dancing there  
By the record machine  
I knew he must have been  
About seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
And I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
'Til he was with me, yeah, me  
And I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
'Til he was with me  
Yeah, me, singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take your time  
And dance with me

He smiled, so I got up  
and asked for his name  
That doesn't matter, he said  
'Cause it's all the same  
I said, can I take you home  
Where we can be alone  
And next we were moving on  
He was with me, yeah, me  
Next we were moving on  
He was with me, yeah, me, singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take your time  
And dance with me

Instrumental Instrumental

I said, can I take you home  
Where we can be alone  
Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah, me  
And we'll be movin' on  
And singin' that same old song  
Yeah, with me, singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take your time  
And dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take your time  
And dance with

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take your time  
And dance with

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take your time  
And dance with

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox, baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and take your time  
And dance with me

The crowd jumped to their feet and cheered. Ron's jaw had dropped to the floor, as did Seamus, Neville, and Lee Jordan's. "Hermione! This was definatley your best week yet!" Peercy said. "Don't worry about being in the bottom this week, I'm sure you got all the guy's votes!" Penelope said. "It was better I guess" Snape said. "Alright, next up for eighties week is Ginny Weasley!"


	9. Eighties Week Part 2!

80's continued

Ginny stepped on the stage in a blue sleeveless mini dress with a collar.

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's O.K., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it! _

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away! _

_You come on with a "come on", you don't fight fair  
but that's O.K., see if I care!  
Knock me down; it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again! _

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away! _

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place _

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Come On; Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away! _

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!_

The crowd cheered! "Way to go Ginny!" Percy said. "You were amazing!" Penelope said. "I want to hit the writer of that stupid song with my best shot!" Snape said. Ginny stuck out her tongue at Snape. "That was great, remember, if you want to vote for Ginny, owl me saying I want Ginny Weasley as my Hogwarts Idol!" Lockhart said. "Next up, Skylar East!" Skylar was wearing a pink dress, with black polka dots and a black ribbon around her waist. She had a layered necklace around her neck and a black fishnet arm warmer on her right hand, with her pink watch. She was even on the verge of laughing when she got on stage.

I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun.

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
my father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
they wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Have fun..)

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna...  
Oh,girls...  
(Wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun...)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done...  
(fades)

"That was really good!" Percy said. "Wow! I can't over emphasize how awesome you were and how awesome you look!" Penelope giggled. "Well Girl, I hope you had fun tonight, because, I think it will be your last." Snape said. The radiant expression on Skylar's face then faded into a fearing glance.

"Well, that's all for tonight, tomorrow, we'll have our first, straight forward elimination, followed by this week's group performing." Lockhart said. "Lockhart Out" he continued.

"Don't worry!" Ginny said, "You'll be back, because between the both of us, I think Draco is going to the audience."

Little did Ginny know, a little black beetle was on the wall beside her, and heard every word she said.


	10. False Accusations!

False Accusations

"What the Bloody Hell is this!" Draco said, slamming the newest edition of the Daily Prophet in front of Ginny.

"What is what, It's just an article about the show!" Ginny replied.

"Oh No, It's not!" Draco hissed, "Read the line after the picture of you."

It said-

IDOL ACCUSATIONS By Rita Skeeter 

_I was behind the scenes at last night's episode of Hogwarts Idol, when I over heard Ginny Weasley, a third year, state, "I don't think Skylar will be going to the audience this week, because I thought Draco was awful, he trashed Bon Jovi." Is the littlest Weasley over confident, or just jealous, who knows, but hopefully she will get what she deserves tonight. If you catch my drift._

Ginny gasped, "What! I didn't, well, I kind of, might have said that I thought you might be going home, but I would never tell that awful Skeeter wench about it!"

"The point is, that you said it!" Draco said.

"I'm sorry okay, and if the Skeeter woman gets what she wants, you won't have to put up with me anymore!" she hissed.

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to calm Skylar down, she was all in a panic about what Snape said, and frankly don't think she's going home, and I didn't say you trashed Bon Jovi, because you did it better than anyone else probably could!" Ginny said.

"Thanks" he said sarcastically.

"Fine!" Ginny said, turning back around to face her friends who were looking quite confused.

Ginny pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, and went back to eating her breakfast, when suddenly, Skylar came huffing up to their table with a Daily Prophet in her hand.

"Before you say anything!" Ginny began, but then was cut off by Skylar, "Can you believe what that awful Skeeter woman said!"

"No!" Ginny scowled.

"Listen to this" Skylar began to read aloud.

East Unleashed 

**By Rita Skeeter**

Last night's Hogwarts Idol was filled with many memorable moments, such as Hermione Granger's bad girl biker outfit, Draco Malfoy's black leather pants, and Pansy Parkinson's night of the living dead opening to the song "Bohemian Rhapsody", and then Ginny Weasley's cute performance of "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" but nothing was more memorable than Skylar East, a fourth year Gryffindor's performance of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", East came out wearing a pink and black frock with a lacey arm sock thing on her arm, strap filled black pumps, and many necklaces around her neck and her hair in a playful pony tail. Everything, except her hair, was a fashion mistake. Professor Severus Snape, one of the HI judges even said, "Girl, I hope you had fun, because tonight might be your last!" And frankly, I agree, her previous fashion mistakes, and her Miley Cyrus like voice is quite annoying. She has great stage presence, but lacks thereof in the talent area. Maybe if we're lucky, and smart, she won't be our Hogwarts Idol.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"How could she say that!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I don't know! I don't have that bad of fashion sense, do I?" Skylar pouted.

Ron snickered.

"Shut Up Ronald!" she hissed.

"I liked last night's outfit, very eighties!" Katie Bell said from across the way.

"Thanks, but that's not going to keep me on Hogwarts Idol!" Skylar resumed her state of pouting.

"And, I don't sound like Miley Cyrus!" she hissed.

Ron snickered again.

She pointed at him and scowled as he then turned around and resumed eating, as Skylar threw the issue of the Prophet to the ground and stalked off.


	11. THE THIRD ELIMINATION!

The Third Elimination

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Idol!" Lockhart said, "Tonight, it will be the end for one of our contestants, in retrospect that any of them could be leaving tonight, they have all been asked to prepare a good bye song tonight, we are also doing a straight forward elimination, so if we could have Ginny and Skylar come forward please."

They both came forward looking scared.

"Tonight, Skylar will be leaving us." Lockhart said.

Skylar took her microphone, "I saw it coming"

"What is your good bye song?" he asked

"A lot of people said I sounded like her, so "Who Said?" by Miley Cyrus" She smiled as she backed up for the music to start playing.

I'm more than just  
Your average girl

I'd like to turn me up  
And show the world

Aw yea

Cuz some can talk to the talk  
But this girl just wants to rock

I'm individual  
I'm not like anyone

I can be glam-or-ous  
Just like you see in all the magazines

I can be cool as ice  
Or anything I wanna be

Who said, who said  
I can't be Superman  
I say, I say  
That I know I can

Who said, who said  
I won't be President  
I say, I say  
You ain't seen nothin' yet

Aw yea  
Yeaaaa

You wanna make some noise  
Every girl has her choice

To lead their own parade  
I do it my way

Ooooww...

I can be somethin' sweet  
Or louder than the radio  
Louder than the radio

I can be sophis-ti-cated  
Or totally good  
Or totally good

Who said, who said  
I can't be Superman  
I say, I say  
That I know I can

Who said, who said  
I'm not electrifying  
I say, I say  
pause  
There's no holding back  
Hangin' right on track  
Cuz you control the game  
So let them know your name  
No limitations on imagination

Im-a-gi-nationnnnn

Yea!

Who said, who said  
I can't be worldwide  
I say, I say  
Time is on my side

Who said, who said  
I can't be 10 feet tall  
I say, I say  
That I can have it all

Who said, who said  
I can't be Superman  
I say, I say  
That I know I can

Who said, who said  
I won't be president  
I say, I say  
You ain't seen nothin' yet  
You ain't seen nothin' yet

Whoooa  
Ayeaa

Who said  
Come on

Ayeaa

That's right!

The crowd cheered.

"Now, if all the idols would come forward." Lockhart said.

The rest of them joined a teary eyed Skylar at the front.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Draco said.

Draco:

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the streets gonna' be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'

All:  
We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Pansy:

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna' take on the world some day

Hermione:

You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

All:

We will, we will rock you  
Singin'  
We will, we will rock you

Skylar:  
Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna' make you some peace some day

Ginny:

You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place

All:  
We will, we will rock you

Draco: Singin'

We will, we will rock you  
Ginny:Everybody

We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Pansy: Alright

"That was great!" Lockhart exclaimed, "We will be welcoming back our final four with 90's pop week, same rules as this week, but bump it up a decade!"

The final three waved at the crowd as the lights went down, and another week officially began.


	12. 90's Pop!

90's Pop

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Idol! As this journey gets closer to the end, the competition gets tighter, this week, our idols will be singing music that was popular in the 1990's. First up tonight, Pansy Parkinson"

_I'm so addicted_

_To the lovin that you're feeding to me_

_Can't do without it_

_This feeling's got me weak in the knees_

_Body's in withdrawal_

_Everytime you take it away_

_Can't you hear me callin'_

_Begging you to come out and play?_

_So baby come to me_

_Show me who you are_

_Sweet to me_

_Like sugar to my heart_

_I'm cravin' for you_

_I'm missin' you like candy_

_Sweet, sweet lovin'_

_Got me going to the extreme_

_Won't go without it_

_This vibe has got a hold on me_

_Satisfying, baby_

_Let me show you what I'm made of_

_No doubt about it boy_

_Got me feeling crazy_

_Can't get enough_

_Baby, baby, baby, won't you come to me_

_Show me who you are_

_Sweet to me_

_Like sugar to my heart_

_I'm cravin' for you_

_I'm missin' you like candy_

_So baby come to me_

_Show me who you are_

_Sweet to me_

_Like sugar to my heart_

_I'm cravin' for you_

_I'm missin' you like candy_

_Spoken:_

_You know who you are_

_Your love's as sweet as candy_

_I'll be forever yours_

_Love always, Pansy **(AN: Her name fit! That's why she had to sing this!)**_

_Boy I'm cravin'_

_Missin' you like candy_

_So baby come to me_

_Show me who you are_

_Sweet to me_

_Like sugar to my heart_

_I'm cravin' for you_

_I'm missin' you like candy_

_So baby come to me_

_Show me who you are_

_Sweet to me_

_Like sugar to my heart_

_I'm cravin' for you_

_I'm missin' you like candy_

"That was great!" Percy said. "Your name fit in the spoken part!" Penelope said, "Too Cute!" "I was annoyed by it." Snape said.

"Ok, next up, Hermione Granger." Lockhart said.

_Say you'll be there_

_I'm giving you everything all that joy_

_Can bring this I swear _

_Last time that we had this conversation_

_I decided we should be friends_

_Yeah,_

_but now we're going round in circles,_

_tell me will this deja vu never end? Oh_

_Now you tell me that you've fallen in love,_

_well I never ever thought that would be_

_This time you gotta take it easy _

_throwing far too much emotions at me _

_But any fool can see they're falling, _

_I gotta make you understand _

_I'm giving you everything all that joy can bring this I swear _

_(I give you everything) _

_And all that I want from you is a promise you will be there _

_Say you will be there (Say you will be there) _

_Won't you sing it with me _

_If you, put two and two together_

_you will see what our friendship is for (Oh) _

_If you can't work this equation then _

_I guess I'll have to show you the door _

_There is no need to say you love me, _

_It would be better left unsaid _

_I'm (I'm) giving you everything (I give you everything)_

_All that joy can bring this I swear (yes I swear) _

_And (and) all that I want from you (all I want from you) is a promise _

_(is a promise) you will be there _

_Yeah, I want you _

_Any fool can see they're falling,_

_Gotta make you understand _

_I'll give you everything on this I swear_

_Just promise you'll always be there _

_I'm giving you everything (I m giving you everything) _

_All that joy (all that joy can bring) can bring this I _

_Swear (yes I swear) _

_And all that I want from you (all that I want from you) is a promise _

_(I want you to promise you'll) you_

_Will be there (always be there) _

_I'm giving you everything (I m giving you everything) _

_All that joy (all that joy can bring) can bring this I swear (yes I swear) _

_And all that I want from you (all that I want from you) is a promise _

_(I want you to promise you'll) _

_You will be there (always be there) _

"That was really good!" Percy said. "Excellent!" Penelope said. "I can't say that you'll be there next week!" Snape said.

"Ok, moving on" Lockhart said, "With Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny came on stage in a shirt very similar to the one Britney Spears had on in the video for this song, except it was electric blue and went down to her the top of her belly button, and the same black pants and her hair was crimped.

_Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that somethin', what can I do,  
Baby, you spin me around  
The Earth is movin', but I can't feel the ground  
Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin', it's easy to see _

_Chorus:  
You drive me crazy   
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep,   
Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night. _

_Tell me, you're so into me   
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me, I'm not in the blue  
That I'm not wastin, my feelings on you. _

_Repeat Chorus: _

_Crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep,  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
every day and every night. _

_Repeat Chorus _

_You Drive Me Crazy (You drive me crazy baby)  
Ohh..Crazy, But It Feels Alright  
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night,  
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night. _

All the boys were standing up cheering, except Ron, who was looking flustered and who had pulled Harry down out of his cheering.

"Ginny! That was good, but what the Bloody Hell are you wearing?" Percy said. Ginny blushed and grinned. "Whoa, definitely your best performance yet!" Penelope said. "That Drove me Crazy!" Snape said.

"Finally, our last man standing, Draco Malfoy!" Lockhart said.

(AN: Found this song by looking up Backstreet Boys on the internet, and saw this title, and thought DRACO! HI'! 90'S Week!)

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy_

_(Yeah I like this, ha ha)_

_If you want it to be wild_

_Gotta know just who to dial baby (that's me)_

_If you really like it hot_

_Get someone who hits the spot honey (oh yes)_

_Bridge:_

_And if you want it to get done_

_Babe you gotta get the one_

_The one who's got it goin' on_

_If you wanna make it last_

_Gotta know just who to ask_

_Babe he's gotta be the best (tonight it's me)_

_Chorus:_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy_

_If you really want it good girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy_

_Get it like it could be, would be_

_Yeah like it should be_

_If you want it to be good girl_

_Get yourself a bad boy _**(this time when he said that, Ginny ,Hermione, and Pansy called the words out with him)**

_If you like it innovative_

_Better get someone creative honey (yes)_

_And if you want it to be jammin'_

_Gotta get somebody slammin' baby (oh yeah)_

_Bridge_

_Chorus_

_Heh heh heh heh now listen_

_These are things your mama shouldn't know_

_These are things I really wanna show_

_These are things I wanna show you how_

_So won't you let me show you right now? (ooh baby)_

_Bridge_

_Chorus_

_If you really want it good 11x_

The crowd gave him a standing ovation. "That was so him!" Skylar said to Seamus in the audience.

Pansy and Hermione and Ginny were laughing backstage.

Draco bowed.

"That was great!" Percy said. "This week has been the best yet! Draco, bravo!" Penelope said. "That wasn't half bad!" Snape said.

"Thank you, tomorrow will be the end journey for another of our contestants, so keep tuned, until tomorrow, Lockhart out!" Lockhart said.


	13. THE FOURTH ELIMINATION!

THE FOURTH ELIMINATION!

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Idol!" Lockhart announced, "This week was 90's Pop, and for someone, the pop is about to stop."

The idols were now positioned on stage.

"Can I have Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson to come forward, Hermione, many people say that you are the next Hogwarts Idol, but your going to the audience tonight!" Lockhart said. (AN: Yeah I know that Ryan said that when Chris went home!)

The whole place was in shock as Hermione burst into tears.

"Do you have a good bye song prepared?" Lockhart said.

Hermione nodded wiping the tears from her eyes as Ginny hugged her.

The music began to play.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

The crowd cheered as Hermione's face was now stained with mascara lines.

"Your top three everyone, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Pansy Parkinson!" Lockhart exclaimed, "Next week, we are having R&B/Hip Hop week."

Everyone piled out of the Great Hall, with great hope that the next week would bring their favorite idol value and fortune.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I really didn't want Hermione to go, but in order for something unexpected to happen, she had to go.

For those of you wondering if there will be romance, oh yes, and by a totally unexpected shipper.

Just to let you know ahead of time- I will be doing a season 2! It will be GOF edition, I know this is set in fourth year, but the next one will be too, but we will be having more people!


	14. R&B Hip Hop

R&B/Hip Hop week

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Idol!" Lockhart said, "This week will determine your final 2, but first, we have to get through tonight, here's Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny was wearing a lavender t-shirt, blue jeans, a blue denim shrug jacket, and a lavender head bandanna.

_I getting little tired of your broken promises,promises_

_Looking at your pager seeing different numbers,numbers_

_Call you when you steady hanging with fellas,the fellas_

_Hanging with my friends you always getting jealous and jealous_

_I was with you when you didn't have no dollas,no dollas_

_Hanging at the crib chilling with your momma,your mamma_

_Never funded you never brought the drama,the drama_

_Now you flip the script player please _

_No I'm not the one (say it again say it again oh)_

_No I'm not the one (you do or you don't)_

_You do or you don't don't _

_You will or you won't won't _

_No more no more (baby I'ma do it right)_

_You can or you can't can't be a man be a man man_

_No more no more (baby I'ma do it right)_

_(Adrienne)_

_You Treat me like a lady when you open doors and doors_

_But then you wanna front when your with your boys your boys_

_How you gonna play me when I bought your clothes your clothes_

_The ones that you be wearing when you with your boys ya boys_

_You know you never thought I would have the nerve the nerve_

_Think about it more since you at the curb the curb_

_Blowing up my pager saying you want a chance a chance_

_Listen when I say it player please_

_Chorus_

_I just want to know what happen to our love we used to be best friends where did it go wrong I just want to see how good it is with me I'm tried and I'm through with all you lazy games _

_Chorus 1x_

_(overlap)_

_No I'm not the one say it again say it again oh _

_No I'm not the one _

_(I'm tried of hearing baby I'ma do it right)_

_No I'm not the one _

_(Never again never again no no no)_

_No I'm not the one say it again say it again oh_

_(I'm not the one)_

_No I'm not the one _

_Say it again sa-say it say it again_

_No I'm not the one _

_Say it again sa-say it say it again_

_No I'm not the one_

_(I can do better all by myself)_

_No I'm not the one_

_I'm not the one the oneeeeeeee_

_(Chorus until fade)_

"Ginny! That was so awesome! Great Job!" Percy said. "That was perfect, you just made into the top two!" Penelope said. "Ignore her" Snape said.

"Alright, by now, you know how to vote, so let's bring out Miss Parkinson!"

_  
Do your thang honey!_

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but You had it   
And i've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense.  
That everytime i see you everything starts making sense.

Do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah! What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! For the light that I needed. You got what I want boy, and I want it! So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends. And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense. Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you   
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style ya bad ass - oh yeah!   
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when i'm a mess   
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's never constantly tense

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with ya bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin you son, ain't no other man but you

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (baby, baby, baby)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style ya bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
Ain't no other man but you.

"Great Job!" Percy said. "I love that song!" Penelope said. "It's ok" Snape said, "But it wasn't anything to write home about."

"Great Job!" Lockhart said, "Now our final contestant, Draco Malfoy!"

Mmmm mmm yeah  
Do do do do do do do-do  
Ohh Yeah

Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone   
Cause right now it says that we  
can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Caused you walked out the door,  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)   
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin' 'round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue   
Cryin' over you

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Gotta fix that calender I have  
Thats marked July 15th  
Because since theres no more you  
Theres no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be 

Thats the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio

Cause I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why cant I turn off the radio?  
(why cant I turn off the radio?) 

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs   
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin she was still here   
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?

"Great Job! I loved that!" Percy said. "You've made it!" Penelope said. "It was actually pretty good." Snape said.

"Now all of our contestants are going to perform!" Lockhart said.

Draco:  
Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real

Ginny:  
Oh, never even crossed my minde, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight

Both:   
All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along

Chorus  
Draco and Ginny:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Draco:  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on

Pansy:  
Oh, right here is right where we belong

Both:  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for

Chorus  
Draco and Pansy

All:  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

Chorus

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you

"Tune in tomorrow as you will learn you final to contestants on Hogwarts Idol!" Lockhart said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The finale is going to rock, I've already started on it, the couple will come together that day, and wait until what you see what song Draco sings! It's going to be sooooo cool!

The next chapter will be out around 9:00 PM so come back and check!


	15. The Fifth Elimination

The Fifth Elimination!

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Idol!" Lockhart said, "This is pretty straight forward tonight, as you will be learning who you picked as you top 2!"

The idols got on stage.

"Would Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy step forward." He said as they both took four steps forward, "Mr. Malfoy, you are safe!"

Draco pumped his fist in the air.

Pansy shrugged and grinned.

"Do you have a good bye song for us?" Lockhart said.

"Yep" she smiled.

Wake up in the morning  
Looking a little rough  
Today I don't know who I am  
Today is not enough

So I go up to the mirror  
Strike another pose  
Half is sad good or bad with every changing pose  
But everything I see is me,  
Yeah, me

Chorus:  
I'm the girl in the band  
The world looks good from where I stand  
You hear me raise your hand,  
For the girl in the band  
Let the party begin  
I'm feeling good inside my skin  
The world at my command  
I'm the girl in the band 

Ain't no doubt about it  
You can tell by the way I walk  
I'm cruising by, head held high  
I can talk the talk   
One, two, three, four  
Uh, ready or not  
I got to put it on the line  
I got to show you what I've got,  
I know what you see, is me  
Yeah, me

Chorus

Why, oh why, ain't I (ain't I done this before)  
I just want what's mines (what's mines and nothing more)  
Time is time, it's time (time to come out strong)  
I just want to sing my song

Hey you, get out you see,  
Get over yourself,  
Get on the beat

Hey you, get off your cloud  
Come down to earth,  
Get into the crowd,

And I know what you see, is me

Chorus

I'm the girl in the band,  
You hear me raise your hand

The crowd cheered.

"I present you with your top 2 Hogwarts Idol finalists!" Lockhart gestured to Ginny and Draco, "Next Friday, they will be performing for the title of Hogwarts Idol!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco vs. Ginny!

I am working on the finale now, the whole thing might be done by tonight! I'm not sure, but keep checking back!


	16. The FINALE PART ONE!

THE FINALE PART ONE!

Draco and Ginny sat backstage nervously.

"Good luck tonight!" Ginny said.

Draco smiled, "You too."

"May the best man win." He said.

"Or Girl" she smirked.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" he said.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Idol!" Lockhart said, "We have a split crowd tonight as you are either on Draco's Dream Team or Weasley's Wizard Winners."

When each teams name was called, the members cheered and held up banners.

"I am not going to put this show on hold, let's bring out Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny was wearing a silver, sparkly shrug, with a dark purple shirt underneath, jeans, and zebra print boots, that were tucked into her jeans.

Take the world  
Shakin; stirrin  
That's what Ive goin'on  
I throw my cares up in the air  
And I don't think they're comin' down  
Yeah, I love how it feels right now

This is the life! Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream  
It's all Ineed!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right  
This is the Life

Takin' in a whole new sea  
a new crowdcrowd  
Breakin' down the old four walls  
And building them up from around yeah.  
I love how it feels right now

This is the life!life!  
Hold on tight!Hold on, hold on!  
And this is the dream! dream!  
It's all I need! Hold on!

_You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm still geting it right  
This is the Life_

Gonna follow my lead, yeah!  
kick back and feel the breeze!  
Nothing but the blue sky!  
As far as I can see!

This is the life  
Hold on tight!  
And this is the dream!  
It's all I need!  
You never know where you'll find it  
And I'm gonna take my time, yeah  
I'm still getting it right

This is the life! Life! Yeah!  
Hold on tight!Hold on, Hold on!  
And this is the dream! Dream!  
It's all I need!Hold on!  
You never know where you'll find  
And I'm gonna take my time yeah  
I'm still getting it right This is the Life

The crowd cheered.

"That was great!" Percy said. "Excellent!" Penelope said. "Horrible" Snape said.

"Next on the floor, Draco Malfoy!" Lockhart said

Draco walked out on stage, he was wearing a black button up shirt and jeans.

"_I hope she knows, this is for her" _He thought.

Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

Chorus  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still

Chorus

It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

Chorus

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?

The crowd cheered.

"Bravo Draco!" Percy said. "Mr. Malfoy, that was so beautiful, Oh my gosh, it was so excellent!" Penelope said. "It was pretty good." Snape said.

"The true test will be if she knew" he thought.


	17. THE FINALE PART 2!

THE FINALE PART TWO!

"Those first two performances were excellent!" Lockhart said, "Now, here's Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny came out wearing a green dress with a flowery print at the bottom.

Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven

The crowd roared with applause.

"That was amazing!" Percy said. "Excellent Job!" Penelope said. "It was ok" Snape said.

"And for our last individual performance for tonight, Mr. Draco Malfoy!"

Draco was sitting on a stool at the back of the stage.

"This song is dedicated to Hermione Granger" he said.

Hermione jerked her head over in his direction.

"What?" she said.

Every time we lie awake   
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every room I get awake  
Every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I start to think about it...

I hate everything about you **(He got off the stool and kicked it near the right wing)**  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you 

Every time I lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I start to think about it...

I hate everything about you **(He walked over to where Hermione was sitting and sang. Hermion had tears running down her face.)**

Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you **(Skylar leaned in to Harry and said half sarcastically and half being serious, "Love is so sweet isn't it?")**  
Why do I love you

Only when I start to think about you I know  
Only when you start to think about me do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

The whole crowd stood up and cheered.

"Whoa," Percy said, "That was so awesome!" "That was so sweet!" Penelope said. "I actually liked that song!" Snape said.

"We're going to take a short break and then we'll be back with a closing duet with out two finalists." Lockhart said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's the mystery ship.

3 MORE CHAPS. LEFT!


	18. THE SONGLIST! Kinda an AN

Songlist For Hogwarts Idol!

Harry-

For You I Will by Teddy Geiger

Ron-

Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy

Mr. Brightside by The Killers

Skylar-

L.O.V.E. by Ashlee Simpson

Do Something by Britney Spears

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper

Goodbye Song- Who Said by Hannah Montana

Hermione-

Miracle by Cascada

Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson

I Love Rock N' Roll by Joan Jett

Say You'll Be There- The Spice Girls

Goodbye Song- Everytime We Touch by Cascada

(THIS BOTTOM PART IS NOT IN ORDER OF WHO LEFT, JUST THE TOP PART, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WHO WON!)

Pansy-

Stupid Girls by Pink

Hemmorhage by Fuel

Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen

Candy by Mandy Moore

Ain't No Other Man But You By Christina Aguilera

Goodbye Song- Girl In The Band by Halie Duff

Draco-

Tearin' Up My Heart by NSYNC

Faded by Soul Descision

You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi

If You Want It To Be Good Girl (Get Yourself A Bad Boy) by the Backstreet Boys

What's Left Of Me by Nick Lachey

I Hate Everything About You by 3 Days Grace

Ginny-

Do You Believe In Magic by Aly and Aj

One Girl Revolution by SuperChick

Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar

Crazy by Britney Spears

No More by 3LW

This Is The Life by Hannah Montana

Heaven (Candlelight Mix) by DJ Sammy

Duet (D/G) Start Of Something New by Troy and Gabriella of High School Musical


	19. Your Hogwarts Idol!

THE FINALE!

"Tonight, we will find out who our Hogwarts Idol will be!" Lockhart announced.

The crowd roared with applause.

"But first, we are going to bring up all of our idols from this season." He said.

All of the other contestants came up on stage and the crowd cheered.

"Now, tonight's finalists, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley!" he said.

They both came to the front of the stage.

"Ok, your two finalists are going to be performing a song and then, we will announce your choice for Hogwarts Idol!" he announced.

"First, Ginny Weasley" he said. (Miracles Happen by Myra)

Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen

I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end

Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday

Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth i'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

"Next Up, Draco Malfoy!" Lockhart said.

I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on her hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do

The crowd cheered.

"Ok, would our final two step up." He said.

Ginny stepped up and took a deep breath.

Draco did the same.

"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, your first season idol is, Draco Malfoy!" he said.

Draco's jaw dropped to the ground.

Hermione put her hands over her mouth.

The whole Slytherin set of seats were standing up and clapping like mad.

He went up to sing his final song, "This one is again, for Hermione."

She smiled and wiped a tear that was falling from her eye.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

She ran up and kissed him dead on the lips.

"And that, is Hogwarts Idol, until next time, Lockhart," he started and gestured to the rest of the idols.

They all went in order and said their names.

"Ginny"

"Ron"

"Harry"

"Pansy"

"Skylar"

"Hermione"

"and Draco"

"Out" he finished.

The next season will start as soon as I'm done with my story "What's Left Of Me".

So keep checking back!


End file.
